Blue Eyes (CE)
|First = |Last = }} River is an evolved chimpanzee and an upcoming character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Born the eldest son of ape leader Caesar and his queen, Cornelia, River is the heir apparent to his father's ape colony. Through Caesar, River is the adoptive great-grandson of the late Charles Rodman, the adoptive grandson of the late Will Rodman and the late Caroline Aranha as well as the biological grandson of late chimpanzees Bright Eyes and Alpha. When his mother gives birth to a second son, River becomes an older brother to his new baby brother. As Caesar's son, he is a member of the ape council as well as a member of the ape army. Upon the rediscovery of humans, River becomes the ape counterpart of Alexander. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Born a few years before the discovery of humans, River was born the eldest son to Caesar and his queen, Cornelia. Before the birth of his brother, River was raised as a prince in a primitive society where humans have seemingly disappeared and the apes follow three simple rules; Ape Shall Not Kill Ape, Knowledge is Power, and Apes Together Strong. Growing up, he formed a tight friendship with Ash, the son of his father's best friend, Rocket and is seen to be very protective over him. Before Humans are rediscovered, River becomes an older brother when his mother gives birth to a second son. More to come... Personality As Caesar's son, River has indeed inherited his father's rebellious spirit from when he was younger and is known for his reckless behaviour. When confronted with a human (Carver) for the first time, River is agressive and fiercely protective of his friend, Ash whom he attempts to protect. As a big brother to his parents' new baby, River is shown to be very protective of his little brother. In another scene with Carver, River attacks him after Carver tries to hit his little brother. Other then his teenage issues of identity and of having to live in his famous father's shadow, River is seen to have a very loving personality towards his family which he has inherited from his mother as well, (in a way), his father. He is curious about the world outside the safety of the village and comes to see that his father's views on humans are indeed very much the truth from what he grew up learning from Koba. More to come... Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence: '''As the grandson of the late test chimpanzee, Bright Eyes, River is the second generation to be born with advanced intelligence, the first being his father, Caesar. Because both his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 drug earlier in life, River has a higher intelligence then both his parents combined. *'Speech:' As the son of two altered chimpanzees, River was born with the ability of speech, while his father (and presumably his mother) learned to speak later in life. *'Sign Language:' Like his fellow apes, River uses Sign Language as a ways of communication to talk to other apes who cannot or have limited ability of verbal speech. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to him being a member of his father's army, River is assumed to be a capable fighter. He is likely to have been taught by Caesar, Rocket or Koba. Relationships Caesar Caesar is River's father. Despite being father and son, and loving each other dearly, Caesar and River don't always get along. As a teenager, River is tired of having to live in his famous father's shadow and wants to be his own ape, and find his own way in the world. With Caesar being the counter-balance to his reckless and rebellious behavior, River struggles to live up to Caesar's expectations knowing one day, he will have to replace his father as king of the colony. ''More to Come... Cornelia Cornelia is River's mother. River loves his mother dearly and is seen sitting next to her at the celebrations surrounding his brother's birth. More to Come... Ash Ash is River's best friend. River accompanies Ash on a fishing trip where they tease each other playfully. They grew up together as their fathers are best friends. It is seen through the trailers that River is extremely protective over Ash and vice versa. They are together when they accidentally stumble across Carver in the forest. More to Come... Alexander Alexander is River's human counterpart. They will bond over their complicated relationships with their fathers. They appear to know each other well by the time Caesar and his apes meet up with the humans as Alexander attempts to stop River from harming Carver who is about to harm River's little brother. More to Come... Malcolm Malcolm is River's new human friend. More to Come... Ellie More to Come... Koba Koba is River's mentor and honorary uncle. River idolizes Koba and marvels at his strength. Due to Koba's brother-like relationship with Caesar, River views the Bonobo as an uncle. More to Come... Infant Just prior to the rediscovery of humans, River becames an older brother when Cornelia, his mother, gives birth to a second child, a son. River along with Caesar is present at the birth of the new little prince. When celebrations get underway to celebrate the little prince's birth, River acts like the doting big brother and watches his little brother proudly. Sometime later, River carries his little brother on horseback as the brothers accompany their father and honorary uncles to the meeting with Malcolm and his group of survivors. When the baby becomes curious and wanders over to the humans, River becomes nervous, knowing that he'll never hear the end of it if his brother gets hurt. All seems to go well until the baby climbs out of Ellie's arms and over to a box of supplies. River's protective instincts kick in as he rescues his brother from Carver who attempts to hit the infant. More to Come... Maurice Maurice is one of River's teachers. Though it is currently unknown as to how much interaction the two will have, it is known that Maurice will be one of River's teachers. It can be assumed the two know each other well due to Maurice's close association with Caesar. They appear together during a scene with Caesar, Rocket and the baby on horseback. More to Come... Grey More to Come... Carver Carver is a human in which River will interact with. There are at least two occasions they will interact and they are unpleasant experiences. Both times, Carver is willing to kill River and any apes present. River attacks Carver when the human attempts to hurt his little brother who has become fascinated with the humans' box of supplies. More to Come... Notes * He will serve a similar role to that of Cornelius II from the Original films but it is unknown if he will be given a similar fate. * Unlike his father, mother and younger brother, River has blue eyes which may be how he received his name. To be Confirmed. * River is the only ape in the colony to have blue eyes. Trivia * He was mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke, Dylan Clark and Matt Reeves. * Because Caesar is the leader and king of the Apes and Cornelia is his Queen, their son is the Prince and heir to the Ape colony. * Actor Nick Thurston posted the first official still from the film on his Facebook page and commented that Caesar was in fact the father of his character. He later commented and confirmed that his character's name was River. * Thurston revealed on his Facebook page, that River will share scenes with Kodi Smit-McPhee's character. * It is currently unknown if River will have the same shooting star birthmark as his father Caesar, and his biological grandfather Alpha, or if he will inherit some of his appearance from his mother Cornelia. * It is currently unknown how old (in ape years) River will be when we meet him. It has been revealed that River's age in ape years is equal to that of a human teenager aged 15. It could be possible that in ape years, River is 5 or 6 years of age as 8 can be classified as late teens or adult years as seen with Caesar in Rise. * Nick Thurston mentioned in a post on his Facebook page that he had intense days of filming with Andy Serkis. This could imply that there might be a rift in the relationship between Caesar and River. This is merely speculation and is yet to be confirmed as true. * Nick mentioned on Facebook that he will share scenes with Keri (Ellie), Jason (Malcolm) and Judy (Cornelia) but how much interaction River will have with these characters is unknown at this point. *It is possible that due to River's age in the film that he will play an active part in his father's council. *Shares his name with actress Keri Russell's son whose name is also River. *The production team has mentioned that the offspring of the original genetically modified apes can speak much better than their parents, because they were born and raised with these abilities instead of picking them up as adults. *In a recent Facebook post, Nick Thurston mentioned sign language with a follow on comment from the sign language consultant on the film, indicating that though the new generation of apes can learn and talk at a faster rate then their parents, they also use sign language as another means of communication. *Nick Thurston recently put up the Behind the Scenes still of an ape handing Koba (Toby Kebbell) a gun on his Facebook page. Turns out the ape that hands the gun to Koba will be River. For what means is currently unknown. *In a recent interview at CinemaCon, Andy Serkis references River by name. He goes on to explain the bond that River has with his father is really strong. He also goes to say that River likes the idea of change and that he really embodies the spirit of the new generation and of the pending new future. Andy also mentioned River has a bit of a reckless streak which Caesar counter-balances. *Nick Thurston revealed on his Facebook page that the ape in the TV spot at 0:11 is in fact River. *From what can be seen of River in the TV spot, he seems to have inherited some of his mother's appearance, i.e. similar shaped nose. It is currently unknown if he has a shooting star birthmark like his father, and grandfather. *According to an article, River's age will be the equivalent of a human teenager at the age of 15. *Toby Kebbell revealed to Collider that Koba views River like a nephew due to his friendship with Caesar. *It appears that River may have a similar birthmark as his father. To be Confirmed. *River receives claw-like injuries on the right side of his chest, shoulder and right cheek. It is unknown how and what injured him at this point. It's possible that his injuries could have been caused by the bear encounter seen in the TV spot. *It appears (if pieced together correctly) that River is the one who alerts Caesar to the reappearance of the humans as he is the one who is with Ash (while he's fishing) when Ash gets shot by Carver. It is yet to be seen if this is the same scene in which he receives his injuries. *In the second official featurette for Dawn which shows the before and after of the Motion Capture of some of the characters, River and Nick Thurston appear but the character is credited as "Blue Eyes" not by the character's name. If you look closely at some of the shots of River during the most recent trailers, he appears to have blue eyes which would explain the credited name in the featurette as opposed to his father and mother and younger brother's green eyes. *Due to having blue eyes as opposed to the green eyes that his parents and brother have, it can be assumed this is how River received his name. *Nick Thurston has revealed that River is the only ape in the colony with blue eyes. *It is currently unknown why River has blue eyes instead of green eyes, like his parents and brother have. *Andy Serkis mentioned in a recent interview that River's relationship with Caesar is based off his own relationship with his own teenage son. *If pieced together correctly, the scene in which sees River and Ash stumble across Carver is linked to the sequence in the new trailers of Caesar awaking to the sound of gunfire. This shot is likely to then show Caesar realizing that River is missing and takes a group of apes out to look for the boys which ends up with them meeting Malcolm and his group. *The most recent character promo image for the film is River but like the featurette, he is credited as Blue Eyes. To see the picture go to the gallery below. The character could have been renamed or it could be a nickname that the character has inherited or it could be a marketing gimick to promote the character and his odd eye color. To be confirmed. *A trailer snippet/teaser for the last trailer revealed a shot of Malcolm (who appears to be hiding) being comforted by River who is holding a shotgun and appears to be in some kind of trance. This tiny snippet could be connected to when Malcolm yells "No! Don't Shoot!". To be Confirmed. *It is currently unconfirmed whether 'River' is the character's actual name. Actor Nick Thurston said on Facebook that during filming the character's name was River and that there was talk of changing of the name and that he didn't know whether the name was changed or not. All will be revealed at the world premiere. In addition, there is small bit of footage that was in the one of the extended TV spots where Alexander yells "River!" but it is very, very faint. It can be assumed that River is the name of the character but it may be changed for the final edit. To be Confirmed. Image Gallery DOTPOTA.jpg|BTS: Toby Kebbell (Koba) is handed a gun by Nick Thurston (River) and Lee Ross (Grey). Cornelia_Dawn.jpg|River speaks with his father. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|River with his father. Go where.jpg|River watches his father's speech during a session of the council. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|Talking to dad. River with his parents and new baby brother.jpg|River joins the celebrations of his new brother's birth with his parents. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png|River holds his younger brother while on horseback with his father and Maurice and Rocket. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|River (in the background) watches his brother play with Ellie and Alexander. Malcolm w Koba & River.jpg|River with Malcolm and Koba. River, Ash & Carver.png|River on the defensive in the forest. Nick River Dawn Mocap.jpg|BTS: Nick Thurston acts with Motion Capture to bring the character of River to life. Dawn Rises Poster.jpg|River makes an appearance in the sixth official poster. 140009969377dea-big-1.jpg|River watches his brother with their mother. River Roars!.png|River snarls at Carver. 10401354 669737859741137 4317236378270476023 n.jpg River & Ash return from fishing.png|River and Ash return from fishing. River witnesses his brother's birth.png|River witnesses his brother's birth. Koba & River.png|River and Koba in the burning Ape Village. River sheds tear.png|River cries. River protects Infant.png|River protects Infant from Carver. Caesar, River & Infant.png River with gun.png River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png River concern for his baby brother.png Caesar shows River his brother.png|River meets his little brother for the first time. Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)